Inusuales e incorregibles
by Inefable
Summary: Coitolalia: Excitación producida al hablar durante el acto sexual.


**Inusuales e incorregibles**

Harry sabía que era incorrecto, infame, imperfecto, incierto, inicuo, ignominioso, innoble, insurrecto, insufrible, infantil e inmoral pero también sabía que era increíblemente irresistible cuando lo incitaba a insultar mientras se introducía en su interior, induciendo una intimidad con la que sólo ellos eran idóneos de intimar.

Y lo indudablemente inequívoco del insano sentimiento que el ingenioso intelecto del indómito y rubicundo joven instalaba en su interior era que se influenciaba por las inteligentes e irreverentes inclinaciones sexuales del susodicho al instante de interactuar en la alcoba.

A la mierda con eso. Lo que Harry realmente pensaba era que, Oh.Merlín.Santo, Draco sí sabía cómo follar y qué carajo importaba el lenguaje sí la polla de Mr. Malfoy estaba adentro suyo comportándose de una manera así de… grrgrg. Sí, de esa manera.

—¡Ruégame, Potter! —decía el rubio y si bien Harry no quería rebajarse, sabía que si no lo hacía el maldito Slytherin detendría la acción en el mejor momento y eso sería simplemente inaceptable —. Dime qué tan increíble soy.

Y otra vez la puta "i". Draco solía decir muchas palabras con "i" cuando estaba caliente y eso hacía que Harry se alterara pero, por otra parte, le recordaba lo insufrible que era el otro muchacho y lo ayudaba a mantener la compostura para que su ego no fuese vaporizado por completo. Draco quería que le rogara y él quería rogarle pero no olvidaba que el otro chico era insensible e irritante y que se burlaría de él en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, así que, —: no te rogaré nada, Malfoy.

—Idiota —susurró el joven en cuestión, antes de quitar su miembro del interior del moreno —. Si admites que soy incomparable, seguiré.

—¡Deja de hablar con "i", imbécil! —. Harry ya estaba cansado de la maldita letra y lo peor del asunto era que era jodidamente contagiosa —. Deja de hablar como un señorito victoriano.

—Que tú seas un inculto inhábil para expresarse de manera insigne no me hace a mí incompetente sino que afirma la realidad: eres un iletrado indigno de interacción para con un inigualable individuo como yo, que no sólo-

Sumamente irritado, Harry lo calló con un beso y, a continuación, conjuró unas esposas con la varita —. Si no te callas, jamás te soltaré —amenazó, tras atrapar las muñecas del chico en el lujurioso artefacto.

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes, durante los cuales Draco no hizo más que soltar intimidaciones para que Harry lo liberara —. De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—Que hables mal.

—Soy incapaz de intentarlo.

—Si no lo intentas, te quedarás atado por siempre —le aseguró Harry, muy seriamente. Acto seguido, posicionó su miembro en la entrada del rubio y, sin lubricante ni preparación ("no los merece"), lo penetró.

Ambos cerraron los ojos ante la intensa situación, sin embargo, el moreno decidió que no se iba a quedar callado —. Dime que te gusta.

—Te invito a irte al Infierno —respondió Draco, con un soberbio tono de voz.

Cada vez que el chico se comunicaba con propiedad, Harry le profería un pellizco en uno de los pezones —. Sé que te gusta, Malfoy.

Y sí, era obvio que al Slytherin le gustaba y su morado pene era prueba de ello. Una de las manos de Harry le aferró el miembro, masturbándolo entusiasmadamente. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, el moreno detuvo sus movimientos —. Di que amas mi polla y quieres que te folle hasta que no puedas caminar más.

—No seas vulgar, Potter —. Harry no movió un músculo y Draco estaba desesperado por llegar al clímax, así que, suspirando, repitió las requeridas palabras —: Amo tu polla y quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda caminar más.

Harry volvió a moverse, penetrando al rubio con rapidez y casi desesperación —. Sigue hablando.

—Me encanta cuando te corres adentro mío —. Bueno, ¿qué tan malo podía ser continuar siendo vulgar durante un ratito más? —. Quiero correrme en tu garganta.

—Sí… —susurró Harry, perdido en el deseo y excitación que sentía —. No pares.

—Cuando acabes, te follaré en el balcón para que todos nuestros vecinos nos vean, para que sepan que eres una zorra que ama las pollas.

—No soy una zorra y sólo amo _tu_ polla —lo corrigió Harry, antes de que su semen se liberara en el interior de su amante.

Indiscutible era el hecho de que ambos impúdicos jóvenes estaban improvistos de prudencia, no obstante, también lo era el hecho de que los excitaba de manera impresionante ser así de inusuales e incorregibles.

**xxx**

Escrito para el juego de las Parafilias Sexuales de D r a r r y . c o m . a r


End file.
